Zelda: Ocarina of Time Rewrite
by Laromak
Summary: This is my rewritten version of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. I rewrote it to incorporate an ancient struggle: Magic vs. Technology


Inside the mystic forests, deep within the land of Hyrule, there still exists a haven for the powerful force known as magic. This forest is labeled on official maps as the Kokori forest. Inside this forest, there exist small elves; these elves are eternally children because of the forest's immense magical power. Each of these children has a guardian faerie with them at all times. One child in the forest however, does not.  
  
Deep inside the Kokori forest's boundaries, the guardian of the forest keeps a close vigil over the tiny children. This guardian is known as the Great Deku Tree. This evening, however, the tree cannot rest at ease. During a routine probe of the outside world, the trees on the forest's edge told him that before too long, the evils of technology would invade this magical sanctum. The temple's power was almost drained to its maximum; at this rate, not much would keep the forest safe. The Great Deku Tree's best guesses about how much longer the forest would stay safe only came out to be three years, and that was being very optimistic.  
  
As the sun rises over the land of Hyrule, an odd wind blows outside, the Deku Tree can feel it and, after heavy consideration, calls upon his most trusted faerie. She arrives quickly and hovers in front of the tree, her aura changing from white to blue.  
  
Great Deku Tree: "Navi, I fear that I cannot stem back the onrushing tide of technology. We have only one chance to protect the children. You must go to the child that doesn't have a faerie. He is our only chance at saving the forest before my barriers fail. Go Navi! Hurry!"  
  
The faerie nods her tiny head and flies out of the Deku Tree's sanctum. She speeds around the forest and finally stops at a specific tree house. The base has a crude drawing of a figure fighting a giant figure. She stops to quickly look at the drawing, and, after she finishes, she continues to spiral up the ladder and eventually, into the front door, the handmade curtains blowing inward as she flies in.  
  
The inside is still dark and the child lying on the couch is still asleep, shivering from a dream he is having. Navi flies up to the child, and, after several unsuccessful attempts to wake him, she floats in the air. She gets an idea and floats around his head, searching for an entry point. She finally stops at his left ear and turns into a stream of magical particles; these particles enter his head and search for the part of his brain that controls dreams. She enters that part of his brain and can now see what he's dreaming about.  
  
She can't see anything at first, but, as the darkness slowly clears up, she can see that she's on a floating platform. All around her, parts of different machines stick up out of the rubble. In the middle of the platform is a gigantic and terrible beast rages. Standing in front of the beast is a tall being wearing an odd suit of armor that reflects the red lightning that streaks the sky. An equally tall and very beautiful girl is standing on the edge of the platform; she looks to be in deep concentration. The giant beast takes a swing at the silver-clad being and the sword is knocked cleanly out of its hand.  
  
Navi is violently expelled from the boy's head with that action. The boy snaps awake and bolts up in bed, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body. He is panting heavily, both he and Navi know that he was having a nightmare. She lets him calm down before making her presence known.  
  
Navi: "Hello! Were you having a nightmare? I'm your new faerie! I'm Navi. What's your name?"  
  
The boy blinks and rubs his eyes, still thinking that he's asleep. He has been in this forest for a few hundred years now, so why would he get a faerie all of a sudden? After he makes quite sure he's awake, he replies to her question.  
  
Boy: Umm, I'm Link. So you're my new faerie? Nice to meet you.  
  
Navi flies around Link's head a few more times before finally coming to a casual resting float on Link's right side. Link jumps out of bed and runs out the door. Standing outside on the path leading to Link's house is a girl elf. She runs up to Link's house and giggles.  
  
Girl: "Hey, Link! Hiya Link! You're finally up. Wanna go exploring in the lost woods? Whoa! You have a faerie! I'm happy for you."  
  
Link waves at the girl and climbs down from his tree house. He runs up to her and gives her a quick friendly hug.  
  
Link: "Hey, Saria. This is Navi, she just came to me like a minute ago." Navi flies over to Saria's faerie and the two of them begin a conversation in the faerie language, which is entirely unintelligible to anyone except them. Link watches the two of them talk and turns his attention back to Saria. "I guess they must be friends. But, uh, sure, lets go. I feel like an adventure today."  
  
Saria: "Well common! The forest isn't gonna explore itself. Lets get going."  
  
The two children run off towards the Lost Woods. The faeries follow the children, because they have to. Navi suddenly remembers why she was sent to link and flies in front of the two children, stopping them.  
  
Navi: "Link! We don't have time to play. The Great Deku Tree asks for your immediate presence."  
  
Saria is awed by this and has to accompany link. She is liked extremely well by the Great Deku Tree and knows that her presence there won't be a bother. Link seems saddened that they can't go exploring, but complies with Navi's wishes anyway. The pair of children and their guardian faeries get to the hallway leading to the Deku Tree's meadow and find another child waiting there.  
  
Boy: "Well, well, well. What have we here? You tryin' to make off with my girlfriend Link?"  
  
Saria is infuriated by this and approaches the boy. She thrusts her finger in his face and generally looks very mad.  
  
Saria: "You listen here Mido! I am NOT your girlfriend. I never was. I never will be."  
  
Mido looks extremely scared by Saria's anger and falls quiet. He can't think of anything smart to say in return, so he doesn't. Doing so would be unhealthy, anyway. Saria has an amazing temper, whenever she gets mad, the forest around looks more imposing and threatening, instead of looking friendly and bright. Mido mumbles out his apologies and walks back to his house dejectedly. This mood for him wouldn't last long anyway.  
  
Saria and Link continue through the hallway towards the Deku Tree, successfully moving around his plant guards with Saria's guidance. The pair come upon the tree and they are instantly awed. Saria, who has been here many times, is still awed by the tree's greatness every time she glances at it. As soon as the two are within hearing range of the Deku Tree, the bark facing the two of them swirls and forms a face.  
  
Deku Tree: "Ah! You have returned. I am glad that you came so quickly. I have much to tell you. Saria, you, too, may listen in on this, because this matter also concerns you greatly, though you may not know why just yet." The Deku Tree waits for the two children to sit down and get comfortable before beginning. When he does begin, he is speaking in their minds. "Alright, you must listen and listen carefully. The peace of balance in this world has little time left, so I can only tell you this once."  
  
The Deku Tree starts to send images to their minds, images of what is going on at the forest's edges, as well as what's happening near every tree in the world. The Great Deku tree's influence stretches all over the world. The children see horrifying things happening. They see the corruption of the whale king Jabu Jabu happening from the trees surrounding the back lot of Zora's domain. They see Death Mountain and the evil penetrating the inside, corrupting the Temple there and perverting the magic of fire.  
  
The children also see the evils stored within the Shadow Temple stirring and becoming active, gathering in a single focal point beneath the well of Kakiriko Village. They see the Spirit Temple being used as a thieves' hideout and not for religious worships. They see the building above the clearing in the back of the Lost Woods losing its power. And they finally see the Water Temple's pristine waters becoming polluted with evil.  
  
The children then see a fleeting glimpse of the Temple of Light and the treasure contained within, three glowing, pulsating, golden triangles. The power of those objects is keeping the Temple of light unperverted. The children are then brought back to reality and slowly open their eyes. They don't know what they have seen, but they know that something needs to be done about all of the evils. Link stands up and looks right at the Deku Tree.  
  
Link: "Why are you telling this to us? Can't something be done about it?"  
  
The Deku Tree uses a bit of its magic to create a summoning circle around Link and Saria. The two of them are trapped in a crystal together, which descends through the Earth. They watch as the ground passes outside rather quickly. The crystal finally drops into an underground chamber and released both Link and Saria from inside. This chamber is brown all around and there is no visible exit.  
  
In front of the two children is an altar emitting a bright light. Embedded within this altar is a sword. The gem on the base of the handle is a bright green. Link approaches the sword and inspects it. Saria carefully watches from the platform the two of them landed on. Link grasps the handle of the sword and jerks it out of the altar with no real effort.  
  
Link holds the sword up and feels energy racing through his body. The sword vanishes from his hands and disappears entirely all of a sudden. He looks for it but can't find it. Saria carefully approaches Link and touches his arm. A sudden and immense energy wave stuns both of the children. Acting in defense of its new master, the sword creates a crystal around both children. The crystal rises out of that odd underground temple and eventually reaches the Kokori forest once more.  
  
An odd darkness falls over the forest and an energy circle appears right in front of the exit to the forest. The large blue crystal slowly rises out of the circle and floats above the forest, continually going higher and higher up. An immense shockwave of magical energy spreads through the land of Hyrule. This energy signature disturbs five individuals the most. These individuals are: Princess Ruto of the Zora people, King Darunia of the Gorons, Nabooru of the Gerudo thieves, Princess Zelda of the Hylians, and Impa, Zelda's nursemaid.  
  
Out of these five, Zelda falls into a comatose state all of a sudden. Everyone else just felt the shockwave released. Zelda, in her state, sees the Kokori forest and a blue crystal above it. The source of the immense magical surge came from that crystal, she was sure of it. The crystal descends to the ground inside the forest and touches down in the middle of the small pond, on one of the many floating platforms.  
  
The crystal releases Link and Saria on the platform and disappears, the skies turning normal once more. Castle servants, meanwhile, are carrying Zelda's comatose body, to the hospital. She fainted in the middle of an awards presentation, and the King couldn't take any risks with his daughter's life. He and his daughter had many enemies and they were waiting for a chance to end the royal family's life.  
  
In the Kokiri forest, Link and Saria were being carried to their houses by their many friends. Finding the both of them together, unconscious, scared everyone in the forest. Everyone stayed with Saria all night, waiting for her to wake up. She wakes up first, at about 5:36 A.M. the next morning. She sits up in bed and walks outside. Everyone else is asleep inside the tiny hut. She finds her faerie sitting on a tree branch and she motions for her to follow. The faerie follows Saria to Link's tree house. She sits inside, beside Link in his sleep.  
  
Link wakes up a couple of hours later and finds Saria nearby. He doesn't understand why he's in his house. He sits up and lightly shakes Saria, trying to wake her up. She stirs in her sleep and turns around, lightly saying something in her sleep.  
  
Saria, asleep: "mmm... Link."  
  
Link smiles and picks her up. She is surprisingly light, much lighter than he expected her to be. He adjusts Saria so that she's over his shoulder while he climbs down the ladder. He had the only tree house in town that had a ladder before the entrance. He didn't think much about it when he was given it, but now it was a hindrance. He manages to get her to the ground safely and readjusts her so that he can carry her easier. He quietly moves into her house and puts her back in her bed.  
  
Link walks outside and glances towards the Great Deku Tree. He senses that something's wrong over there. He runs towards the Deku Tree, coming upon the hallway leading to the tree. Guarding the path are several overgrown flower demons. Navi reappears from inside Link's head and sees what's happening. She reenters Link's head and manipulates his brain so that he is facing the closest flower demon. She speaks to his mind and tells him what he is facing.  
  
Navi: "Link, listen to me. Clench your fists and try to hit the stalk of the plant. If you can destroy the stalk, the flower demon will die."  
  
Link stops for a few seconds, but when he remembers Navi, he does as he is instructed. He makes a fist with his right hand and the sword he removed from the altar earlier appears in his hands. He looks at the sword, completely amazed. A near hit from the flower demon snaps link back to attention. He tries to attack the stalk of the plant a few times. Each successful strike he lands on the demon is on its head. Enough damage is dealt to the demon's head to severely harm it.  
  
The demon shrieks and retracts into the ground, the head popping off and turning into a Deku Nut. Link faces the other flower demon and delivers a quick slice below the head. The stalk stands erect and hardens, turning into a branch of wood. The head falls to the ground and turns into another Deku Nut. The fine green mesh-like substance covering the entrance to the hallway retreats into the walls. Link runs deeper into the hallway, avoiding the two guardian plants. When he reaches the Deku Tree, Link finds a mysterious figure, a very tall figure standing before the Deku tree. Words pass between the two for a while before the figure vanishes with a bright flash.  
  
Link approaches the tree and finds that the way inside is open. He ventures within, holding his sword tightly. He climbs up through the tree's insides, exploring each room he comes across. In one of the rooms, Link finds a map, in another, he finds a Deku Scrub in the center of the room. He waits for it to stop shooting nuts at him before throwing a Deku Nut at the scrub. It jumps out of the hole it called home and runs around like a wild demon. Link stands over the hole it hid in, and when it comes nearby, he slices at the scrub, destroying it.  
  
He enters the next room and spots a treasure chest on the far wall. He takes out his only Deku Stick and lights it on a nearby torch. He lights the two other torches on the same side of the room. The combined light of all three torches shows the outline of three platforms in the center. Link jumps across the platforms and goes up to the chest. He opens it and finds a slingshot inside, along with a plethora of seeds. He gathers up the seeds and deposits all of them into a bag found with the slingshot.  
  
Link jumps onto where the platform was and falls right to the ground. He sees no viable exit from this pit until he spots a ladder hanging by a single vine. Link loads a seed into the slingshot and fires at the vine. His senses are true and the force of the flying seed is enough to destroy the vine from which the ladder is hanging. The ladder falls to the ground with a loud clank. Link climbs up the ladder and exits the room. He continues to climb higher into the tree, up to the highest inside level.  
  
Link looks over the edge of the platform he's standing on; he looks down at the web covering the floor far below. Behind link, a gigantic skull-wearing spider climbs down from the ceiling. It spots the young child and spins around, striking Link in the back. Link is knocked off the platform and onto the web below. He falls from such a height and has so much force behind his descent that the web doesn't stop him. The web stretches to its maximum and gives away, giving Link access to the lower levels of the tree.  
  
Link falls right into water; the force driving him to the bottom and finally letting up once he touches bottom. He paddles to the closest ground he can reach and pulls himself up onto it. He finds a few plants growing nearby and decides to cut them down. He finds a strange heart-shaped bottle. He opens the bottle and drinks the contents down, feeling his wounds seal up and stop bleeding. Link looks at the empty bottle, which vaporizes in an eerie blue fire.  
  
Link cuts a few more plants down, finding a total of six rupees and a few Deku Nuts. He heads over to a tall cliff and climbs up onto it after some difficulty. He finds a few withered flower demons nearby. Navi flies up to one and does an identity spell.  
  
Navi: "Link, that is called a withered Deku Baba. If you strike it correctly, it'll turn into a Deku Stick. That area is an intensely magical one, the withered Deku Babas will always come back, you can get infinite Deku Sticks here."  
  
Link nods to Navi and spends some time cutting down the withered Deku Babas. He amasses twenty sticks and finds that he can't get any more of them. He looks back on the room and finds a torch sitting above another web. Link gets an idea and holds a stick up to the torch. He runs back from the web and throws the stick onto it, the fire catching quickly and burning the web. Link looks down into the pit and carefully jumps inside.  
  
Link, once again, lands in a pool of water. He walks to the only available place that he can get on. The metal door on the far end starts to slowly lower, Link runs at top speed to the door. Three Deku Scrubs pop up to stop Link, but he runs past them and dives under the door. Inside, it is extremely dark and Link can't see much at all. He hears a rustling in the ceiling and looks up to see a large beast crawling across the ceiling.  
  
Link gets his slingshot out and aims at the beast, following it. Navi flies to the beast and identifies it. She comes back to Link and gives him all the necessary information. The monster is known as Queen Gohoma, and its eye is the sole weak point. Link grins and lets a seed fly loose at the gigantic eye, the beast falling to the ground, stunned. Link runs forward to it and starts to attack the eye, each time the sword lands, the beast shrieks in pain. Each shriek reverberates through the walls, causing rubble to fall from the ceiling.  
  
Queen Gohoma retreats to the ceiling after having its eye severely injured. She is about to perform her own attack when another seed hits the eye. Link slices at the eye again and again, slicing it open with his twelfth swing. The hideous eye splats on the ground with a sickening sound. The smell that comes from it is unbelievable. Link has to hold back a wave of nausea in order to continue. The eye burns with a green flame and disappears, taking the smell with it. Queen Gohoma lies on the ground, moaning in pain, blinded.  
  
Link acts quickly and thrusts his sword deep into Queen Gohoma's eye socket. The Queen's claws strike him as the sword penetrates. He acts quickly and twists the sword around, hitting brain matter. The Queen instantly stops flailing blindly and shrieks horribly. The shriek is loud enough that it echoes all over the world at the time of Queen Gohoma's death.  
  
Link opens his hand and the sword vanishes. He covers his ears with his stained hands, trying to block out the sound. The Queen rears back in one final act of defense and is about to strike Link when the same green fire that consumed the eye spreads all over the Queen. It burns her insides completely, leaving only a skeletal frame. The frame falls to the ground, being consumed by the fire as well.  
  
When the last of Queen Gohoma's remains disappears, a blue summoning circle and a large heart appears. Link grabs the heart and holds it above his head, the energies inside entering Link's body and healing all of his wounds, it also repairs link's torn tunic. Link feels stronger than before when the last of the heart's material has finished draining into him.  
  
Link looks behind himself at the door, but it remains locked. He steps into the summoning circle and holds the sword above his head, a crystal appearing around Link's body. Link opens his hand and the crystal rises out of the ground, to back in front of the Deku Tree. He stands in front of the tree and waits for the Deku Tree's face to appear.  
  
When it does, Link can tell that he's pained. He stands up straight and sighs, not wanting to believe what he saw inside.  
  
Link: "Great Deku Tree, it is I, Link! I was the one that removed that horrible monster inside your body."  
  
The Deku Tree looks at Link and gathers the last of his strength.  
  
Deku Tree: "You have done well, Link. You helped me without me having to ask you to do so. You are a fine lad, and you will make an excellent hero. My only wish is that I will be able to see you grow up. That monster inside the deepest chamber of my body was successful in draining nearly all of my energies. That heart you found was my energy. I am glad that you received it, for it made you much stronger."  
  
The tree pauses for a bit, regathering his energies before continuing.  
  
Deku Tree: "I'm not long for the world, so I must be brief. The time has come for you to leave the forest and save the world like you tried to save me. Once I die, the forest will wither and become evil, you must do two things for me before I die. One is to bury this seed in front of me."  
  
A seed falls to the ground in front of Link. He picks it up and digs a hole in front of the Deku Tree, placing the seed inside. He covers the spot back up and goes back to the talking spot.  
  
Deku Tree: "Good job. The other thing I want you to do is visit the princess of Hyrule: Zelda. The two of you are bound to one-another through destiny, so you need to meet her. You'll also need this."  
  
The Deku Tree uses more of his energy to summon a green jewel bound in gold. Link holds his hands up and grabs it, the jewel vanishes from Link's grasp, the energies all racing to Link's sword, empowering it.  
  
Deku Tree: "Ahh, it is good to see you Link. I will never forget. what. you."  
  
The Great Deku Tree turns from a healthy brown to a creepy gray. Each bit of bark turning gray and dying. The leaves all turn brown and then gray. The last energies of the Great Deku Tree all race to the ground and empower the seed. The seed starts to produce its own magical energies.  
  
In the world, everyone feels a great sadness suddenly. They can't explain why, but they all start to cry. Zelda feels an immense magical loss in the world and she walks over to the window of her room. She was pronounced fine when she woke up at about 4 P.M., so she was back in the castle. She looks out of the window and gasps. She grabs the edges of her dress and runs up to the parapet of the tower her room was in. She takes the telescope there and aims it at the forest. Quite a bit of the leaves there have become brown suddenly. She watches in horror as the leaves that turned brown turn gray.  
  
Back in the Kokori forest, Saria wakes up screaming. Everyone in the room jumps awake and listens to her cries.  
  
Saria: "He's dead! HE'S DEAD! THE GREAT DEKU TREE IS DEAD!"  
  
She stops yelling and sobs uncontrollably, everyone else in the room joins her in crying. It doesn't matter if they're boy or girl, their father and guardian is dead. They are now defenseless against anything that enters the forest. 


End file.
